Historias Cortas
by Tsukiss
Summary: One-Shot 3 Y entonces Arnold se acordó de todas las veces, sus momentos de niños, de esos abrazos espontáneos que nunca se los dio a nadie mas
1. cascada

Cascada..

Se encontraban a punto de caer al vacío. Arnold, Helga y Gerald se sostenían lo más fuerte que podían, tenían sus respiraciones agitadas y el miedo era palpable en todos ellos. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero los suficientes para creer que iban a morir

Arnold volteo a ver a sus amigos y se topó con los ojos de Helga ,por su mente, como si fuera una película, paso todo aquello que había vivido con la chica, las bromas pesadas, los malos tratos que se intercambiaron rápidamente por recuerdos agradables de cuando Helga le había tendido una mano amiga, de las confesiones que había recibido de parte de ella y de todos los besos que se habían dado, en ese instante sintió como corazón se llenaba de algo cálido y sus ojos se llenaron de un sentimiento que trataba de transmitir.

Helga por su parte maldecía en su interior, no quería morir así, cuando volteo y vio a los ojos a Arnold sobraron palabras para describir como se sentía, por un momento pudo ver en los ojos de Arnold algo que no había visto jamás para ella, y su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido y tan fuerte como un tambor.

Justo cuando retomo las riendas de su agitada cabeza, y cuando iba a hablarle al cabeza de balón, sus cuerpos habían tocado tierra, los habían salvado…Helga supo que aquello debía esperar


	2. Beso

Beso*

¿Y cómo fue tu primer beso papa?- Arnold se le quedo viendo a su hijo de 6 años, era muy pequeño para estar preguntando esas cosas pero de todos modos le iba a responder, le preocupo un poco que tuviera la intensidad en sentimientos de su madre, suspiro y tomo de los brazos a su hijo y lo sentó en sus piernas, lo acomodó a forma de que su pequeño le viera a la cara y empezó a rememorar..

Su primer beso no lo dio, se lo robaron, una niña de 2 coletas con vestido rosado y una gran ceja, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿se lo robaron realmente? Si recordaba bien en la obra se tenían que besar, pero valla.! Ese fue un beso no apto para su edad, recordó otra vez donde sus labios de niños habían sido "violados" y su memoria fue hasta industrias futuro, otra vez la misma niña y el mismo beso apasionado

Entonces recordó el beso en San Lorenzo, ese si lo había iniciado el, un poco torpe e inexperto pero que lo hizo sentir cómodo y con una sensación cálida en su pecho, no pudo evitar reir con ese recuerdo de su más tierna infancia.

Miró a su pequeño quien lo seguía viendo con curiosidad, en definitiva, tenía los ojos de su madre- Arnold le sonrió y entonces le contesto – Fue perfecto-

¿Qué fue perfecto? - Helga entro a la sala interrumpiendo a los dos hombrecitos que se encontraban en la sala- Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Arnold bajo a su hijo quien fue directo a abrazar a su madre para después irse corriendo a su habitación

-¿Ahora me ocultas cosas cabeza de balón?- cruzo los brazos y sonrió curiosa. Arnold se acerco a su esposa para rodearla con los brazos y darle un pequeño beso- Alfred me pregunto por mi primer beso.

Helga soltó una risa y le pregunto si le había dicho a Alfred que su primer beso se lo habían robado, Arnold le dijo que no y Helga corrió a alcanzar a su hijo. Lo demás se queda para el recuerdo


	3. Abrazo

Gracias por pasarse y leer, esta apenas es mi tercera historia así que si hay criticas adelante pero con respeto y constructivas por favor, así me ayudan a crecer

Abrazos

Eran las 3 de a tarde y un impaciente Arnold se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a que Helga saliera por la puerta numero 5 donde su avión descendería. Pasaron 15 minutos y finalmente las puertas se abrieron. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar con desespero a la rubia hasta que la localizo, se formó entonces una sonrisa en la cara de Arnold y salió disparado a donde la rubia dándole un fuerte abrazo quien gustosa correspondió.

-Arnold, si sigues abrazándome así me asfixiaras- Dijo Helga sin romper el abrazo aun.

-Creo que puedo abrazar a mi novia las veces que yo quiera después de que me abandonara por una semana- Contesto Arnold aprentando mas contra su cuerpo a la rubia. Habia pasado solo una semana pero Arnold lo había sentido como una eternidad. La había extrañado mucho

-Criminal cabeza de balón,¿ desde cuando eres tan exigente?- Sonrió de lado y suspiro

Y entonces Arnold se acordó de todas las veces, cuando eran niños, de los abrazos espontáneos que salían solo para ella

-Creo que desde siempre

-Que cursi eres Arnold- Helga deshizo el abrazo para plantarle un beso en los labios

\- Pero asi me amas-

\- Lo que tu digas Arnold, lo que tu digas

Un pequeñísimo one-shot para calentar :p Gracias por leer 


End file.
